Drink
by ShadowYashi
Summary: Agito blinked at the oddness of her question, then scowled "Why would I know what his favorite drink is?" Yayoi x Lind. Inspired by half-breedMiralian's 'Water'


**Drink**

_Yayoi x Lind  
One-Shot  
_

Yayoi was curious.

Curious about what you ask?

She was curious about what kind of drink Lind Wanijima prefer, the third and original personality of Wanijima Agito and Akito. The thought had occurred to her while she and Emily sat on the sideline, while the boys trained and they suddenly began discussing their favorite drinks and somehow wound up bringing the guys favorite drinks in their discussion as well, Buccha drank anything, Kazu, Onigiri, Ikki and Emily preferred Juice she liked Tea herself and she knew that Akito favored Strawberry Milkshakes and Agito favored BOSS Coffee.

So that made her wonder, what did Lind favor.

Was it Juice? Tea? Milkshakes? Coffee? Water? No specific preference?

It was something to think about, that's for sure.

"Why don't you just go ask him" Her best friend Emily Adachi said, while rising from their spot underneath a shaded tree to stretch her relaxed muscles, she was getting ready to join the boys for practice. Yayoi felt her cheeks turn pink and she quickly shook her head "N-No way, if I ask Agito will think its stupid."

Emily sighed and shrugged her shoulders hopelessly "If you say so... I'm gonna get started kay, so wish me luck!" Emily winked at her friend and then skated her way over towards the boys, leaving Yayoi to sit under the shade and muse about if Lind liked milkshakes or coffee or something that suited his enigmatic personality.

**-+-+-+-+-**

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Startled Yayoi stopped counting the leaves in the tree, yes she was that bored, and glanced at Agito who stood before her, looking at her with his yellow eyes narrowed and a blue eyebrow raised "Its uhh nothing. Is something wrong Agito?"

"Tch, its nothing." He murmured pressing his back against the tree and sliding down the bark, sitting himself beside her and closing his eyes, deciding to take a little break from Ikki's idiotic training regimen, the dumb crow had suggested they play follow the leader with their AT's, which involved the group doing odd tricks, that the Ikki executed, they didn't have to be perfect, but it was still stupid, especially when he pulled dumb shit like the skirt flipper or something, which caused him to get his ass handed to him by a fuming Adachi "i_diots_" he scoffed mentally, but Lind found Ikki's game amusing and entertaining.

Yayoi was staring entranced at Agito's features, his face morphed into an annoyed frown, she guessed he was thinking about something that had particularly pissed him off or something. Smiling slightly, she began to think about what she and Emily had been discussing earlier, a slight tinge of pink began to spread on her face, just asking never hurt anyone. . .

"Hey Agito..."

"Fuck, what?" He slid his one eye open and glanced at Yayoi, she gave a sheepish smile and then decided to ask the question "What kind of drink do you think Lind likes?"

"What?"

Flushing, she began to explain "w...well, me an Emily were just talking about how everyone had a favorite drink and then we thought about you and how you like Boss Coffee and Akito-kun likes Strawberry Milkshakes, so that made me think, what kind of drink do you think Lind might like?" Agito blinked at the oddness of her question, then scowled "Why the fuck would I know what his favorite drink is?"

Yayoi shrugged and gave him a weak laugh, Agito just muttered 'fuck' under his breath and then rolled over onto his side, turning his back towards her, she briefly heard him muttering about how stupid the question was and the brunette glowered in response "_what a jerk_" shaking her head, Nakayama sighed and glanced back up at the tree leaves, Kogarasumaru, minus Agito were still practicing. "_Now where was I... right! 301... 302...303..._"

**-+-+-+-+-**

"Oi Nakayama!"

"_Now what..._" Halted from her counting once more, Yayoi glanced up, to see a tired looking Koga, Agito as well, he had went back to train when she was around leaf 359, with the heat from the sun beating down, they were soaked in a light sheen of sweat, emblazoned jackets removed and wrapped around their waists or hanging off their shoulders. Ikki stood in the middle, looking like he was about to pass out or something "Get us something to drink will ya?"

Yayoi rolled her eyes but none the less complied with his demand, mentally noting that Ikki would have to pay her back after this. She forgot to bring a cooler today, so she had to spend her own money and considering the drinks she was about to buy were like 130 yen a bottle, the Storm Rider would definitely owe her a bit. The group placed their orders and Yayoi was off towards the vending machines.

**-+-+-+-+-**

"Okay, so that's Juice for Ikki, Onigiri, Emily and Kazu. Coffee and an extra water for Buccha. Boss Coffee for Agito and a Lemon Tea for me!" Smiling to herself, Yayoi had just finished going over the orders in her arm and then reached down to grab her Lemon Tea from the machine.

In her hands were about 6 cans of water, 2 cans of coffee, 4 can's of juice and a lemon tea. That made 12 cans in total and Nakayama had her hands full "Maybe I should've bought a cooler instead" she thought with an exasperated expression as the cans overflowed in her arms "_Oh well..._ Oops!" Yayoi had only managed to take a step forward before one of the cans fell out of her hand and rolled onto the floor.

Sighing, she kneeled down, grasping the remaining cans in one arm and reached with the free hand to pick up the others. That was obviously a bad idea.

The other cans wound up falling from her unstable arm and rolling away in all different directions "shoot" she cursed scurrying on her knees to collect the fallen cans, this only took her about 6 seconds to gather all the cans "_Hey wait..._" Pausing, she mentally recalled all the cans she picked up, realizing that in her hand was only eleven "Where's Agito's coffee?"

"I know I'm a King and all, but isn't presenting yourself to me on your hands and knees a bit much?" Eyes widening, Yayoi slowly glanced up, recognizing that playful tone anywhere "L-Lind!" Flushing from embarrassment, she quickly stood on her feet, clutching the cans to her chest, and stared at the wild haired teen, who was grinning cheekily "You dropped this" he murmured handing her Agito's can of coffee, placing it atop the pile she held in her arms.

"Ah t...thanks" she said smiling softly before moving to walk around him "I should go, the others are waiting for me." Yayoi didn't dare to look back, she could just feel the amber-eyed teens gaze on her back "_Plus, that was so embarrassing!_"

"For the record..." Yayoi paused when Lind's arm shot out from behind her, she wondered when he'd gotten so close, and reaching down to pick up one of the can's in her arms. She couldn't help but look back, watching as he snapped the can open smoothly and then proceeded to guzzle the drink without abandon, he finished in like 4 seconds, leaving just an empty can which he crushed easily with his hand and then tossed it into a nearby wastebasket.

A content sigh left the amber-eyed boys lips as they parted slowly to reveal a playful fanged grin, his eyes stared directly at her "I like Lemon Tea." After saying that Lind brushed past her, grabbing a majority of the cans from her arms and then made his way back towards the rest of Kogarasumaru.

Yayoi on the other hand was glued to her spot, she stood there for about a good minutes and didn't move until Emily came and pried her from the spot, when asked what was wrong, the girl only blinked.

"_I like Lemon Tea._"

Once she and Emily made it back to the group, she passed out the remaining drinks, sadly noting that her Lemon Tea wasn't there anymore, no thanks to a certain Fang King. Glancing at said shark, she noticed that Agito had taken control again, that didn't stop her from glowering at the blunette with a slight blush on her face however "_Lind you jerk!_"

Feeling the hairs on the back of his neck stand, Agito wondered where this odd killing intent was coming from, while in the back of his mind Lind just laughed "_You are such a baby when it comes to girls little brother._"

"_The fucks that supposed to mean?_"

". . ."

"_Lind...? Lind...?_"

"_Answer me dammit!_"

* * *

**There, Yayoi x Lind. Just like I promised. **  
**half-breedMiralian's fic 'Water' inspired me to do this.  
Her little three part series was so cute! I suggest you check it out if you haven't, especially if your a Yayoi x Agito fan.**

**Now I'm in the mood for some Kilik x Rika x Sora, just read some of the manga again, the part when Koga face off against the old SF so they can enter the GC tournie and it made me realize how awesome Sleeping Forest, Post-Manga are... despite the horrible events that follow after however. Ine x Spitfire is starting to grow on me too, now all Simca needs to do is go take a nice long walk off a really short cliff and I'll be fine. XD Kidding, but seriously Simca needs to stop being a Pedo and go bang someone her own age... like Nike XD nah, Nike's a cold weirdo, she needs to stop pining after a 16 year old its not cute :x Ikki needs to go die in a fire for being dense. Ringo should go snog Kanon a few times and Kururu needs to find a new love interest, cause Ikki's just a pimp XD but I'm done ranting or whatever.**

**Review please!**

**Oh!  
Also, I don't own Air Gear! Oh Great does, I just read it :(  
**


End file.
